ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXX Universe Tag Team Championships
DXX Universe Tag Team Championships |- Details Current Holders Ted DiBiase Jr & Kenny Wallace Date Won April 10, 2009 Next Defense Unknown Promotion DXX Brand Mayhem The DXX Universe Tag Team Championships (formerly the DXX Tag Team Championships) is an e-wrestling Championship contested between the Superstars on the Friday Night Mayhem brand of D-Generation XX: The Rebirth. The titles became active on the April 4th edition of Mayhem and are currently held by Ted DiBiase Jr and Kenny Wallace. History The General Manager of Friday Night Mayhem Carari Grey first announced the introduction of the Universe Tag Team Championships immediately after WrestleMania 2, as part of her complete overhaul of the Mayhem brand. At the same time she also introduced two other titles - the DXX Millennium Championship and DXX Trans-Continental Championship. This brought the total number of titles to four, the three new ones being contested alongside the DXX Universe Championship. Before the reintroduction of the Universe Tag Team Championships, they were simply known as the Tag Team Championships, however this is the name referred to the Massacre title also. The most recent Champions were DJ Hipp and Kenny Dykstra aka the Immortal Sinners. They were awarded the titles the same evening they were introduced to the Mayhem fans, and have held them ever since. Their first successful title defence was against Mr McMahon and Slain, and their next challenge saw them defeat Flex and Canadian Jack (The Original Sin) at the May 16th edition of Mayhem. After several weeks concentrating on their respective singles titles Carari Grey forced The Sinners to finally defend their titles again on the July 4th episode of Mayhem, marking their first defence in six weeks and only their third in as many months. Despite Hipp losing his Trans-Continental Title earlier in the evening they successfully retained against the team of Slain and new partner Randy Orton. Afterwards they beat off competition from The Irish Connection, The Black Hearts and more recently Edge & Christian, retaining their titles against them at DXX Anniversary in what proved to be the last time the titles were seen on DXX television for several months. After DJ Hipp's departure from the company in early September the titles were vacated, ending the Sinners' reign as longest reigning tag team champions and champions at that current period in DXX. After three months of being vacant the belts were finally won by Kevin Kompiler and Ted DiBiase Jr after they defeated Billy N. O’Tuff & Bobby Bluehard at the Facing Extinction Pay-Per-View in November 2008. Because the makeshift team couldn't get a long as a cohesive unit they each chose different partners to claim the titles from themselves, and at Crucifixion the team of DiBiase and John Cena (later known as Sonic Boom) successfully defeated Kompiler and FleX. Then on March 13, Hipp along with Khwame Myles pinned DiBiase in a title match to crown new champions, The Hood Tribe. Current Champions The Hood Tribes reign as champions did not last long however, as they were defeated by Monday Night Massacre competitor Kenny Wallace and Ted DiBiase in a bizarre inter-brand match also featuring the BC Alliance in a three-team title match on the April 10th episode of Mayhem. Championship timeline Category:Championships